In Your Sleep
by Anonymousow
Summary: Remy has passed... and Cameron has a dream. bad at summaries. one-shot. thanks for reading though. rating: K Cameron/Thirteen


**OKAY… This fic popped into my head and I just had to write it out no matter how crappy it might be. I hope this fic made sense haha… and I hope you guys like it. I don't really write drama/sadness… most of my fics are under the romantic/humour genres. But yes, hope you guys enjoy this one. Sorry for any errors! Thanks! :)**

**In Your Sleep  
Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen  
Rating: K+**

She wrapped the sheets around herself tighter, hoping that it would let her feel the same warm security she felt whenever Remy had held her when they slept. It had been two weeks since she had lost her to Huntingtons. A tear rolled down the blonde's cheek; seeping through her lips, she tasted the saltiness of her sadness.

Cameron shut her eyes and sobbed lightly, "Remy…" she whispered to no one in particular. She just needed to hear her name. She just needed to feel as if the brunette was wrapping her arms around her. The quietness was deafening. Usually, she would hear the sound of her girlfriend's breathing, light snoring or slight shifting in bed. But she was alone now, in the quietness. And she hated being alone and feeling empty. She just wanted to desperately fall asleep and forget everything.

"Remy…" Cameron mumbled again as she slowly drifted off.

"I'm right here…" A voice said softly in front of her.

"Hold me… Remy…" The blonde whispered softly.

She felt warm arms snake around her waist and a forehead rest against her own. Cameron snuggled closer so that her body was touching the other warm body. Her hands clutched her clothes tightly. The warmth she felt encasing her provided immediate comfort; she felt loved for the first time in weeks.

Cameron sighed into the embrace. Something she had been wanting, craving and missing for so long, long before Remy had passed, before the later stages of her disease.

"I miss you so much Remy…" Allison whispered as tears flowed down from her closed eyes.

She heard a light chuckle, "I miss you too…" followed by a kiss on her forehead, "I forgot how beautiful you look when you sleep…"

"Why did you go…?" Cameron choked, "Why did you have to leave so soon…" the blonde tightened her grip on Remy's soft shirt, afraid to let go, not wanting to lose her again.

She felt a warm gentle hand hold hers, "I don't have the answer to that…" Remy laughed softly and placed another lingering kiss on Cameron's forehead, "But look at me… I'm fine now… huntingtons free... and I can hold you like I used to…"

"It's not the same…" Cameron sniffed, "You're just a dream…"

"A good one I hope…" Remy said in a light-hearted tone. She felt a pair of lips press against hers. The blonde returned the kiss softly as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Do me a favour…" Remy broke the kiss momentarily, "Promise me you'll move on with your life without me…"

"How am I supposed to live without you…" Cameron mumbled into another kiss.

"You'll meet someone… I promise…" She felt a warm hand caress her face.

"I don't want anyone else…" Cameron buried her face in Remy's warm neck, "I just want you…"

"They say 1000 years on earth is a day in heaven…" Remy whispered and kissed Cameron's ear lobe, "We'll be seeing each other again very very soon… and it won't be just a dream… trust me…"

Remy kissed the blonde's cheek and whispered softly, "I love you so much, Allison…"

Cameron sobbed, "I love you too, Remy…"

"Sleep well…" Remy tightened her arms around Cameron.

* * *

Cameron woke up from the sun streaming through her bedroom window. She stretched her arms and realised that her knuckles were white from clutching her blanket too tightly. She rubbed her eyes which were slightly puffy and recalled the dream she had and how real it seemed. Cameron glanced at a picture of Remy and her on her nightstand. It was a picture of them in bed, cuddling and laughing.

Just then, the doorbell rang. The blonde sighed tiredly before getting up. She threw a bathrobe over her body and her reading spectacles on, hoping that they would hide her swollen eyes which were more important than her messy bed hair.

Cameron opened the door to a young brunette woman who reminded her straight away of Remy; Allison had to widen her eyes a little more to confirm that it _wasn't _her dead girlfriend. The only difference was this girl had bluer eyes and fairer skin; she was as gorgeous as Remy Hadley.

"Umm, Hi… I'm sorry I didn't mean to… wake you…" The girl said, looking at the blonde's hair.

"It's okay… can I help you?" Cameron smiled politely and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah I just moved in a few days ago… so I wanted to say hi to my new neighbours…"

"Oh… that's nice of you… well, welcome to the neighbourhood!" Cameron said sincerely and shook the girl's hand.

"It's really great to know that there is someone who is my age staying here… the other neighbours are mostly much older or much younger." The woman chuckled.

Cameron smiled, "It's great for me too… I'm Allison by the way…"

"It's Remie…" The girl said.

Cameron widened her eyes, "What?"

"My name… it's Remie… Remie Walters… I know, it's an unusual name… not many people have heard of it… I mean it could also be a guy's name… I guess that's why people are a bit confused when they hear it for the first time…" Remie chuckled.

Cameron nodded with her jaw slightly dropped, still a little stunned by the coincidence, "Actually I have heard of that name… she's… an ex-girlfriend."

"Oh…" Remie chuckled at the awkward coincidence, "I hope that won't stop you from coming for my house warming party tonight… I would really love if you'd come."

Words from her dream shot through her mind, _"Promise me you'll move on with your life without me…"_

Cameron smirked and nodded, "I would love to."

"Great! Seven o'clock tonight… number 59. Oh and don't bother getting a gift if you were thinking of getting one… I haven't even finished unpacking my own stuff!"

Cameron grinned, "I'll help you with the food then…"

"Great! I really need help with that. Thank you… I guess I'll see you tonight then…" Remie returned the grin with a charming smile of her own and waved before leaving.

Allison closed the door behind her and sighed, smiling and shaking her head. Remy was right… she _was _going to see her again soon…


End file.
